


When The Wifi Stopped Working

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fantasizing, Humor, Napping, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex Dream, Sexual Tension, naked, olicity - Freeform, technology fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble--  Oliver is staying with Felicity and one day her wifi goes out, so he has to interrupt her nap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Wifi Stopped Working

"Damn it," and he smacked the tablet flat onto the seat of the couch next to him. He sighed and pulled the laptop from the coffee table up onto his lap and logged in. "What the hell?" he wondered aloud when this piece of technology also failed to connect to Felicity’s WiFi.

He sat for a moment. He looked at the clock. She had said to come get her if he needed anything; she had also said she would only be taking a thirty minute power nap. That was almost two hours ago.

He needed to check his emails. And it was almost dinner time and they hadn’t decided yet who was cooking tonight.

So he slowly walked down the hall. At her door, he softly called her name and lightly tapped with his knuckles. No response.

He frowned. She wasn’t usually a deep sleeper, not that he had seen since moving in, that is. He knocked harder and the door creaked open.

"Hey, Felicity?" He cleared his throat. "Felicity, the wifi isn’t working."

He faintly heard her sigh and then nothing. He pushed the door open all the way and stepped partially in. “You awake, Felicity? It’s been over tw—”

His words tangled in his throat. Felicity was still asleep alright. In fact, she looked very comfortable and at peace, sprawled across her full-sized bed, comforter piled on the floor, and bare legs wrapped in the sheet.

But it was her bare, completely bare back that he was staring at. So smooth, rising gently with her breathes.

He turned away and cleared his throat, loudly. “Felicity?”

She murmured and he heard her moving but nothing else. So he risked glancing around and his eyes opened wide.

She was now on her back; her breasts, tummy, shoulders, a hip, her neck—all beautiful and soft-looking and perfect—all exposed, all displayed six feet from him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, “Fe-lic-it-y…” as he grew hard.

"Ohh, ahh-liver, mmmm," she moaned in response. He snapped his eyes open at the sound of his name.

He really needed to leave. Right now. Stop looking. Stop listening. Stop IMAGINING!

But her softly glowing fair skin, perfect little nipples, her mouth, lips forming his name…

Her hand moved and she cupped her left breast. She arched just ever so slightly into her palm. The sheet covering her lower half seemed lower than before…Oliver unknowingly licked his lips as he spied the edge of her panties a good ways below her belly button.

Leave now. Go! He knew he should. She sighed deeply and did a little stretch before flopping back over onto her tummy.

"Mmmnice Ol’vr…" she breathed into her pillow.

Shower. He just about slammed himself into a wall as he scrambled back out of the room and into the bathroom.

Cold shower. NOW. Those damn emails could wait after all.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hate me for making him ogle Felicity! she totally could have set the whole thing up!


End file.
